The Bet
by Without permission
Summary: Oneshot. Declan visits Kyle while the family’s out to the beach. Stuff happens of the smutty variety. PWP DK slash


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle XY

Summary: One-shot. Declan visits Kyle while the family's out to the beach. Stuff happens of the smutty variety. PWP

Warning: lots of OOCness expecially from Lori. Um…AU because there's no Lori/Declan. This is slash! And there's sex! So…yes, click the back button if that squicks you

A/N: I should be working on a ton of other fics, but there's so little Declan/Kyle fics here! I _had_ to contribute _something_!

-

The Bet

-

When he rang the doorbell and waited for a good deal, he figured no one was home. Ringing it again and waiting even longer, he decided that there _was_ no one home. He turned around with a slight huff and descended the steps.

The sound of a lock snapping and the click and swing of the door opening made him turn around.

The young man who answered stepped out onto where his visitor had stood a few seconds ago. Black hair ruffled and still in his pajamas, he looked groggily at the other young man with a startled, but happy smile.

"Morning," the visitor greeted awkwardly, not expecting this person to answer the door. "I thought no one was home."

"There isn't," he stepped aside, letting in his guest. "Everyone went to the beach but I decided to stay home."

"Oh right," he nodded, kicking himself for forgetting the phone conversation he had yesterday. "Lori told me, I completely forgot about it."

His brows knitted in confusion. "She told you I wasn't going?"

"No," he laughed a little. "She told me she was going to the beach." He followed his friend into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. He watched him pour himself a glass of water. "Why didn't you go?"

He sat down on a stool as well and shrugged, taking a large sip from his drink. "I can't say."

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes slightly as the other teen turned away uncomfortably. He leaned closer. "Does it have to do with your secret?" There was no answer. "Kyle why can't you tell me what it is? I don't care how bad it is I just…" He looked down at the hand covering his own.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"At least tell me _something_. No one's here, it's only us." The hand over his own tightened and he leaned even closer.

"Declan…" Kyle looked into his eyes, trying his best to express the equal pain he felt in not being able to tell him anything. "…I can't."

"You're hurting me already."

To that Kyle couldn't respond. He continued to hold Declan's fisted hand, eyes scanning the tiled floor as he thought of a way to relieve his friend of his stress.

"When you left I couldn't stop wondering if this was a waste of time or not," he continued. "I couldn't stop thinking about this and then you came back, and I…" he seemed to have stopped himself. Kyle looked at him curiously, but he shook his head before he could answer his questioning gaze, Kyle looked back down to the floor. "Now you're not telling me anything after everything we've done." Kyle still couldn't answer so he leaned closer still, their noses nearly touching. "I…"

Maybe he was too close.

He could hear Declan's heartbeat quicken. Looking up from the floor he was surprised to see the other teen's cheeks flushed. He was staring not into his eyes, but to his lips.

"Declan?"

"Please…tell me…" he said distantly.

"I can't…" he whispered despairingly. "I want to, but I…" he froze in fright as lips tentatively fluttered over his own. He almost inched out of this foreign touch had Declan not held his head still and put more pressure to his lips. There were questions screaming in his head as the other teen took his bottom lip between his own trembling lips and sucked lightly.

Kiss.

That's what surfaced in his head as memories of seeing acts like this popped up in his head. However, this intimate act was performed between a boy and a girl. Why was Declan kissing _him? _Was there any harm in it?

Hesitantly, he push back against the boy's lips, his eyes shutting of their own accord as he took pleasure of how soft and sweet the feeling of kissing someone felt.

Declan parted his lips with his own and Kyle jolted when a tongue slipped into his mouth. It slid against his and ran over the roof and sides of his mouth. He felt like someone was exploring inside him and he didn't know whether this strange intruder was welcome or not.

His thoughts and questions continued to rapidly drift away. He hesitantly moved his tongue against the more experienced one, tremors shivering down his spine at the new feeling.

Kyle didn't know how it happened, but they somehow found their way to his room, missing the tub by a centimeter and ending up crashing to the floor. He gasped for air and surprised delight as the other teen sucked on a tender spot below his ear.

Actually, having had no experience of these acts of intimate affection, every part of Kyle was sensitive. Something like a soft mewl escaped him when Declan sucked on the spot again. He could feel him smiling.

His hands were moving before he even knew they were going. They ran up Declan's back, then down again to slip under the thin navy blue shirt. Soft warm skin arched under his touch. Hips barely grazed against his own, but it was enough to make him realize just how excited his body was.

Kyle cried out softly as Declan rubbed his hips against his again. He spread his legs a little wider and rubbed back harder. He was panting heavily, chest heaving under all the excitement. There were so many emotions invading him, the most pronounced being joy.

Then a warm hand was under his shirt and rubbing soothingly up his stomach and to his chest. He sighed in pleasure, pulling Declan closer to him and capturing his lips in appreciation.

Those gentle hands found the waist band of his pajama pants and pulled down, taking his boxers with them. Kyle froze and looked at Declan questioningly. Why was he undressing him? He remembered it being rude to be naked in front of people.

Then he remembered the strange conversation with Steven.

And the couple in the woods…

Wait.

"How…" he couldn't finish the question. For some reason all the emotions rushing inside him was making it hard for him to speak. Plus, Declan was caressing his hardened length. There was no way for him to speak so he let out a guttural moan instead, hips moving up for more.

It must be both good and frightening to experience this for the first time, Declan figured. It was kind of the same with him, seeing as Kyle was the first boy he was doing this with.

'He probably doesn't know why this is happening…' he thought a little sadly. He unzipped his jeans. 'He doesn't know why I'm doing this with him, does he?'

He didn't. He wanted to stop and ask why, but he couldn't through all of the grinding and kisses.

Kyle shut his eyes, allowing his legs to spread even more under Declan's skilled hands. There was a slight pause in which he began to fear that it was all over. Then something foreign entered him _there._

"Ngh!" the paler teen jolted. His eyes snapped open in shock, but Declan rubbed his hip firmly, keeping him still as he slowly pushed his finger deeper. He watched Kyle closely for any sign of change. Beads of sweat were rolling down the young man's forehead, and then his pain contorted face loosened.

"Just relax," Declan whispered, his own sweat becoming a thin blanket. "It won't hurt as much if you relax…"

Kyle tried to relax as best as he could, adjusting himself to the new intruder. "…H-how do you know?"

Declan blushed brighter than he already was. "I-I just read about it…somewhere…" Kyle didn't ask anymore. Another finger entered him, he almost jolted again.

It was still a little uncomfortable. Then gradually, he started to feel the good that came from this. The fingers moved deeper in him, pulled out, and pushed back in. Without knowing it, his hips rocked along with the fingers, thrusting up as they sank in and down when they moved out. The started making scissor movements and he mewled again, louder.

The fingers left him and he whined. The heat of Declan hovering close above him made him open his eyes in confusion. For those few seconds all that could be heard was their heavy breathing, Kyle marveled the other teen's dilated eyes, there was something there that he couldn't quite label…

He was suddenly kissed roughly.

Then something larger and harder than fingers slowly slid into his stretched entrance and he cried out in pain, legs wrapping tightly around Declan's waist almost as if by natural reaction.

"Relax, relax…" the blond whispered. He slid a little deeper and Kyle whimpered, blunt nails digging into his back. "Relax…"

Concentrating on those words, Kyle's shaky breathes settled down. He looked into Declan's eyes again, but didn't have enough time to investigate that mysterious emotion. Declan moved deeper, and while there were still some twinges of pain, he could feel the pleasure of being filled.

Declan let out a soft moan. It felt so good to be buried deep in Kyle…he was so warm…so…. He looked at Kyle's face and moaned again. He was like an angel caught in the throws of ecstasy.

Slowly, he slid out, and thrust back in, each beat going deeper and hitting the sweet spot he was looking for. At this, Kyle cried out throatily, mouth forming an O. He rocked his hips harder, wanting the same feeling again. Declan complied to their quickened pace.

Joy soon became selfish need for the both of them. Nearly all too soon, Kyle climaxed with another throaty cry, spilling his seed up their stomachs. He felt liquid being spilled inside him and he hugged a panting Declan tightly.

What was that? The first sane question echoed in his head. Why did this happen?

Declan made to move, but Kyle held him tighter. "Don't go yet...please?"

"At least let me-"

"No," he blushed. "Stay in me for a little longer…"

Declan's eyes widened, accompanied by a blush. Not questioning Kyle's strange demand, he gave into exhaustion and laid his head on his lover's chest.

-

The Trager's came home late in the afternoon, sun burned and smelling like the beach. They were all tired yet happy as they dumped their things in their rooms, joking about the events that happened during their trip. Lori and Josh grabbed the showers before their parents, leaving them to go to the kitchen where they met up with Kyle and Declan sitting on the counter enjoying a cup of lemonade.

Normally it wouldn't have looked odd for them to be in the kitchen enjoying a refreshing drink. The thing was that they were sharing a glass with two straws, sitting very close to each other and blushing like school girls.

"Declan," Nicole greeted, pleasantly surprised. "This is a surprise."

"U-um…" he glanced at Kyle, then back at the smiling woman. "I came a little earlier. I forgot you were all at the beach…how was it?"

"We got burned," Steven shrugged, getting himself a glass of water. "Other than that Josh got bit by a crab and Lori forgot to tan her back."

"She fell asleep," Nicole answered Kyle's confused expression. "So…what have you two been up to?"

"We just…hung out," Kyle shrugged. Nicole smiled a little to mysteriously, glancing at their shared glass and then back at them. Before she could say anything else, Lori rushed down the stairs, still dressed and indeed tanned only on the front.

"Mom, where's the shampoo?" she spotted Declan and raised her eyebrows. He waved weakly. She noticed the single lemonade between him and Kyle and gave an amused smile. "I didn't know you were here."

"I forgot you were at the beach."

"Uh-huh…I knew you would," she turned to her parents with a smirk, missing Declan knit his brows in confusion. "Shampoo?"

"Should be under the sink," Nicole answered, seemingly trying to keep from laughing. Lori turned to Steven with her hand held out.

"You owe me five bucks," she said smugly. Steven sighed and pulled out his wallet. Once the bill was in her hand she turned back to the lost couple with the smirk still plastered on her face. "It's about time," she winked and walked back upstairs.

Kyle turned to the snickering parents. "Time for what?"

Nicole fell into a fit of hysterical laughter while Declan blushed furiously.

END.


End file.
